L'homme le plus puissant de l'Humanité
by MSCH
Summary: Livaï contemple Erwin alors que celui-ci vient tout juste de perdre son bras. Erwin, convaincu que le règne des titans touche à sa fin, questionne Livaï à propos de son avenir...
_**L'homme le plus puissant de l'Humanité**_

À mes yeux, je n'étais pas celui dont on vantait les mérites, la puissance et la combativité. Je n'étais pas le héros, ni l'homme le plus fort de l'humanité. Ils avaient tort. Je n'étais que le caporal, un pion comme un autre sur ce grand échiquier. Certes, j'avais survécu à nombre de mes compagnons. Presque tous d'ailleurs… Du jour où je suis arrivé, presque tous les visages se sont renouvelés et seront encore bientôt changés. C'est une question de jours, de semaines, peut-être de mois pour les plus chanceux.

La question était : pourquoi étais-je encore là ? Ou plutôt, pourquoi moi parmi les autres ? Hanji ne contribuait-elle pas plus que moi à sauver l'humanité ? Elle était intacte de toutes les missions effectuées jusqu'alors. On aurait pu croire que les titans avaient fini par la rendre totalement folle, mais elle avait été comme ça dès son arrivée.

Je n'étais pas un scientifique comme elle. Je n'apportais rien de nos missions qui soit nouveau, qui puisse nous aider dans la lutte contre les Titans. Alors, pourquoi n'était-ce pas elle, "le sauveur de l'humanité" ?

C'est Erwin qui avait lancé ce surnom. Qui l'avait suggéré tout du moins : "avec cet homme à nos côtés, nous sommes sauvés", "il est celui qui restera debout après chaque bataille", "l'humanité ne peut pas s'éteindre avec une force pareille dans nos rangs" ! Que d'éloges… De quoi rassurer ce pauvre peuple qui perd peu à peu confiance dans le bataillon d'exploration. Parce que je survis, alors peut-être, leur fille et leur fils survivront eux aussi ! Il faut bien se raccrocher à quelque chose. L'espoir. Erwin sait lui donner vie. Il n'est pas devenu Major pour rien. Il arrive à vendre du rêve à de la chair à canon. On serait presque heureux de se faire bouffer par un Titan, si on a pu aider l'Humanité.

Seulement, non, ils se font bouffer sans vraiment faire quelque chose pour l'Humanité. Malheureusement. Les missions n'apportent pas toujours d'informations nouvelles et ne sont pas des réussites à chaque fois. Nous déplorons beaucoup de pertes, tristement inutiles. Un échec du bataillon d'exploration est un échec total. Il n'y a pas de demi-mesure. Les morts sont morts et le sont pour rien.

Bien sûr, on ne le dit pas.

Derrière tout ça, un esprit brillant s'anime, convaincue de réussir sa tâche un jour : sauver l'Humanité. Rien ne l'ébranle, rien ne l'arrête, rien ne peut le corrompre ou le faire plier. Dur comme le roc. Un cerveau comme on en croise peu et un corps prêt à tout subir. Il a construit de ses grandes mains le bataillon tel que nous le connaissons aujourd'hui. Avant, je n'aurais pas rejoint les rangs de l'armée. Personne ne voulait entrer au bataillon. Mais quelques années ont suffi à faire oublier à quel point l'arrivée du Major avait été triomphale, comme une véritable bouffée d'air fraîche. Le passage des anciennes méthodes à l'innovation.

Il y avait des morts aujourd'hui. C'était une hécatombe avant. Un véritable désastre. Les troupes s'en allaient à reculons des murs des enceintes, conscients de leur mort certaine et inévitable. Il y avait toujours des morts et il y en aurait demain. Même après les titans, si un après les titans existait… Mais le savoir, l'observation et la réflexion étaient passées par là, faisant plier l'ancien major, ne pouvant que constater son cuisant échec face à la jeunesse.

C'est une douleur atroce que de perdre un proche. Pourtant, tous ont déjà oublié quelle souffrance cela était avant Erwin. Avant le véritable sauveur de l'humanité. Les familles perdaient souvent un membre ou deux, mais elles n'étaient plus décimées… Quelques vies dans chaque lignée étaient épargnées. Ce n'était certes pas parfait, mais mieux, suffisant pour accomplir la tâche qui devait être accompli. Le constat réel était mitigé, mais Erwin voyait au loin la réussite et il avait sûrement raison. Comme toujours.

Ou alors, peut-être s'était-il trompé ?

Quand nous nous sommes retrouvés après cette fatidique journée, je n'ai qu'une envie : pleurer. Était-ce la fin ? Avait-il eu tort ? Les gens avaient-ils finalement raison ? Avais-je été trop stupide, endoctriné comme tous nos bleus ?

Quand je l'ai contemplé, c'était douloureux.

"Suis-je si pitoyable à voir ?"

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de grimacer. Je déteste qu'on s'apitoie sur mon sort. Mais lui garde toujours cette figure de gentleman. Enfin, je trouve que ce petit sourire sur son visage lui donne juste l'air d'un parfait idiot. Mais ce n'est que mon avis.

"Absolument. Qui aurait pu imaginer le Major dans un état pareil ?"

Il garde le sourire. Sa blessure, plus qu'incurable ne semble pas l'inquiéter plus que ça.

"Les choses changent, nous nous approchons pas à pas du secret autour des titans, mais surtout, autour de l'Humanité… !"

Ses yeux brillent de mille feux. Une seule chose l'anime et rien ne l'arrêtera, même s'il devait parcourir des terres de titans en rampant.

"À ce rythme, tu seras mort avant que nous ne découvrions toutes les merveilles dont tu parles !"

J'observe attentivement l'absence de son bras suite à son épaule droite, alors qu'il redresse la tête pour me fixer de ses yeux clairs.

"Je n'ai vécu que pour connaître la vérité et je ne mourrais pas tant que je ne saurais pas pourquoi mon père est mort. Je veux savoir ce qu'il y a de si secret pour qu'on l'ait tué. Même si cela doit remettre en doute notre propre existence, je veux savoir.

-Je ne met pas en doute ta faculté à vouloir connaître la vérité ou ton entêtement, mais plutôt ta capacité à rester en vie si tu sors de nouveau de nos enceintes avec un bras en moins. Tu es droitier en plus, si je ne me trompe pas."

Il me fixe, le sourire aux lèvres. Mes paroles ne l'ébranlent pas le moins du monde, au contraire. J'ai presque l'impression de lui avoir lancé un challenge…

"Je continuerai de sortir en dehors de nos murailles, je veux voir de mes yeux lorsque nous gagnerons. Je ne veux pas que l'on me rapporte sur mon lit d'hôpital ce terrible secret, je le découvrirai de mes propres yeux."

Bien sûr ! Et puis quoi encore ? Parfois, il doit juste être stupide. Même le plus brillant des hommes peut avoir un moment de faiblesse. S'il y a bien un de nous qui ne doit surtout pas mourir, c'est lui. Il le sait. Sans lui, sans le cerveau, nos expéditions ne mènent à rien. Nous mourrons tous à la minute où il cessera de nous diriger. Cet idiot le sait. Même s'il n'en a jamais profité, ça m'énerve. La perte de sang qu'il a subi suite à sa blessure doit le faire délirer.

"Alors, tu préfères mettre en péril l'existence même de ton bataillon par pur égoïsme ? Tu préfères venir, au risque de mourir et de tous nous entraîner dans ta chute plutôt que de rester tranquillement dans ton plumard à donner les ordres et à réfléchir quelques instants ?

-Oui. Je viendrai à toutes nos missions."

Je suis stupéfait, mais je ne le montre pas. Je pensais qu'il s'était laissé aller, mais visiblement il est sérieux. Malheureusement, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de le perdre. Car c'est lui, l'homme providentiel dont a besoin l'humanité. C'est lui qui s'est toujours battu pour connaître la vérité, qui s'est inquiété plus que quiconque du sort de nous autres, pauvres petits êtres humains. C'est lui le cerveau qui a élaboré toute notre stratégie pour sortir de manière sécurisée en dehors des murs. C'est ce génie qui a réussi à nous mettre toutes les cartes en main pour qu'enfin, nous sachions. Pour qu'enfin, le règne de l'obscurantisme prenne fin.

"Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça."

J'attrape douloureusement son menton pour verrouiller mes yeux gris dans les siens. Je m'approche dangereusement de lui pour continuer :

"Le bataillon a besoin de toi, je ne te laisserai pas nous faire tuer comme des merdes parce que Monsieur Smith veut suivre ses putains de rêves plutôt que son cerveau. Sors de ce plumard et je promets de te briser les deux jambes !"

Erwin rit de bon cœur face à mon expression froide et mes mots accusateurs.

"Voilà qui est terrifiant, et je n'ai certainement pas envie de me retrouver en fauteuil roulant en prime…

-C'est plus raisonnable comme ça !

-Cependant…"

Sérieusement, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il ait bien écouté ce que je viens de dire. Il n'y a aucun « mais » à rajouter à cela !

"J'irai avec le bataillon à l'extérieur. Nos prochaines missions sont celles que j'attendais depuis des années et rien au monde ne me fera renoncer, même pas tes terribles tortures. Et si je venais à mourir, alors quelqu'un d'autre prendrait juste ma place. Il en a toujours été ainsi et Hanji saurait très bien gérer cette situation."

Oui, elle pourrait gérer cette situation. Mais elle ne serait pas toi. Elle est intelligente certes, elle maîtrise beaucoup de domaines différents, mais il lui manque cette vision globale des choses, cette vision si positive de l'avenir. Il nous le manque tous. Qui peut se dire, aujourd'hui et pendant dix ans, quinze ans, je vais voir des milliers d'hommes mourir avec moi, car je suis persuadé, car je sais qu'après ses dures années, nous vaincrons enfin. Quel fou pourrait encore y croire après autant de temps ? Qui n'abonnerait pas à la fin, comme les précédents Majors avant Erwin ? Nous avons besoin de lui et il est unique, un autre Major ne pourra pas nous emmener à la victoire. L'homme le plus fort est l'homme le plus fort. Il n'y en a pas d'autre. Cet homme est Erwin Smith. Celui qui a sacrifié tant de vie, sans remords ni regard en arrière, les yeux rivés vers l'avenir, persuadé d'y trouver de l'or.

"Nous sommes près du but, cette chance ne se représentera pas. Si tu venais à disparaître maintenant, ce serait la fin de tout espoir pour l'humanité. Personne ne pourra prendre ta place pour nous guider de la manière dont tu le fais. Tu le sais très bien !

-Je ne pensais pas que tu aurais pu accorder un jour autant de valeur à ma vie.

-De quoi tu parles ?! Tu penses que je suis stupide ? Je sais très bien pourquoi nous en sommes là aujourd'hui et… Je ne te laisserai pas tout gâcher si près du but !

-Je ne suis pas un homme providentiel. De nous deux, tu serais une bien plus grande perte ! Tu es l'homme le plus fort de l'Humanité. Le peuple croit en toi, tu nourris leur espoir. À vous deux, Hanji et toi vous en sortirez très bien. Toujours dans l'hypothèse où je mourrais. Ce qui, évidemment, n'est pas une fatalité.

-Ce n'est pas ce qu'ils pensent qui importe, mais ce qu'il en ait vraiment ! Même si tu es haï de ces gens, tu es leur sauveur. Arrête de penser que nous sommes tous stupides à ce point !"

Au fur et à mesure de notre échange, j'ai renforcé ma prise sur son menton. Alors qu'il me regardait fixement depuis tout à l'heure, maintenant, ses yeux sont perdus dans le vague. Il a ce visage si sérieux des moments d'intenses réflexions.

"Tu as bien changé depuis notre première rencontre."

Le roi de la pirouette. D'un autre côté, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir à me battre avec lui maintenant à propos de missions qui n'auront pas lieu avant au moins un mois. Cela lui laissera le temps de reprendre ses esprits et de voir à quelque point une paire de jambes peut être utile avant que je ne les lui brise.

"Tout le monde change une fois sortie des murs. Toi, tu deviens plus stupide de jour en jour et ça ne joue pas en notre faveur."

Il rit et se dégage de ma poigne que j'avais desserré. Il ne devrait pas avoir une attitude si désinvolte. C'est comme s'il ne se rendait pas compte de la difficulté qu'il allait rencontrer maintenant. En-dehors des missions du bataillon, juste le quotidien à vivre avec un bras en moins ne va pas être chose aisée. Peut-être qu'il n'a juste pas encore réellement réalisé ce qu'il s'est passé ?!

Nous restons assis côte à côte un moment, sans qu'il me regarde, alors que je l'observe dans son lit d'hôpital. Je me demande s'il a un plan, ou s'il était vraiment sérieux en voulant de nouveau sortir hors des murs. Avec Erwin, c'est toujours plus ou moins difficile de connaître ses plans à l'avance…

Je sors de mes pensées, après quelques minutes, quand je sens sa main valide se poser sur mon épaule. Mes yeux sombres tombent dans les siens alors qu'il me fixe l'air plus que sérieux.

"Je ne jouerais qu'une seule fois avec le feu !"

Alors, il est sérieux, il veut vraiment aller dehors, estropié comme il est ?! Ses yeux ne sourient plus, ses sourcils sont froncés : il a l'air déterminé. Pour ma part, je me contente d'hausser les épaules, mais sa main y reste plantée. Je me tourne vers lui, l'air réprobateur. Il me regarde étrangement, comme s'il cherchait mon approbation. Chose qu'il n'a pas besoin de faire et qu'il ne fait pas d'ordinaire.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? T'as pris un sale coup sur la tête ou quoi ?

-Non, je vais bien… C'est juste que… Ce n'est pas ma première confrontation avec un Titan, mais cette fois, ça a été différent… !"

Effectivement, peut-être ne s'attendait-il pas après toutes ces années à finir avec un bras en moins… à moins qu'il ne se considère chanceux d'avoir pu rentrer avec seulement un bras manquant. Et il aurait raison !

"J'ai pu m'apercevoir qu'un véritable espoir m'animait. Au-delà de connaître la vérité, j'ai des rêves, des espoirs pour le futur. La vérité ne sera peut-être finalement que le commencement pour moi ! Et toi Livaï, que comptes-tu faire si nous perçons enfin le secret de notre existence ?"

Il me regarde et je sens comme une pointe d'arrogance dans ses yeux. Peut-être se doute-il que je n'ai même pas imaginé qu'un jour, nous en finissions réellement avec les Titans, malgré ma confiance aveugle en lui. Les Titans sont une réalité tellement oppressante que je ne me suis jamais imaginé après. Devant mon silence, il reprend :

"J'ai entendu certaines de nos recrues discuter, il semblerait que quelques uns aient pour ambition de voir la mer…

-Il faut bien qu'ils se raccrochent à quelque chose, sinon à quoi bon entrer au bataillon d'exploration ?

-À quoi te raccroches-tu, toi, Livaï ?"

À quoi je me raccroche, hein ? Sur le terrain, je me raccroche à mon instinct de survie, particulièrement développé par une vie de misère au sous-sol. Mais le jour où la vie ne sera plus un combat de survit… je ne sais pas ce que je serai. Probablement cassé, plus bon à rien dans la société. D'un autre côté, quelle vie espérer après avoir côtoyé la mort si souvent, après avoir vu tant d'horreur, jusqu'à s'habituer à voir le sang se déverser jour après jour, des visages connus de nos camarades. Certains pensent-ils vraiment qu'ils pourraient tout oublier et s'en aller profiter de la vue des étendues d'eaux turquoises après tout ça ? Erwin lui-même est-il sérieux ? Il s'imagine un monde, une vie sans titans ? Il est bien plus naïf qu'il ne le laisse croire alors. Les espoirs et les rêves sont brisés chaque jour en ce monde.

"À quoi cela peut-il bien servir d'avoir une ambition pareille, puisqu'elle sera brisée à coup sûr !?

-Plus pour longtemps ! Tu es jaloux Livaï ?"

Il me regarde de ses yeux rieurs. S'il n'était pas déjà dans un tel état, je lui aurai bien brisé les côtes pour me parler comme ça. Moi, jaloux d'être incapable de rêver ? Peut-être bien après tout, une fois les Titans disparus, je n'ai aucune idée du sens que prendra ma vie. Alors, pourquoi entrer au bataillon d'exploration, qui lui-même existe afin de percer tous les secrets, pour permettre aux populations de rêver, de croire en la vie à l'extérieur des mûrs, à la reconquête de l'homme sur cette terre ?! Pourquoi suis-je venu ici ? Et surtout, pourquoi suis-je resté ici ? À quoi ai-je bien pu me raccrocher, croire ? Est-ce que je crois au bataillon ? Trop général, je ne suis pas sûr de croire dur comme fer au bataillon… En fait, si je suis là, c'est bien parce qu'il y a Erwin… ! Cette pensée m'agace un peu. Je n'aime pas savoir que cet homme est au centre de mon existence. Il a finalement pris bien plus de place qu'initialement prévu dans ma vie et je n'aime pas ça.

"Eh bien, si tu veux savoir, j'ai une forme d'espoir. Je crois, moi aussi. Mais pas aussi naïvement que ces recrues qui vont vite déchanter après avoir mis le nez dehors…

-Ah oui ? Raconte-moi en quoi tu es différent alors ?!"

Si ce petit malin pense que je vais lui dire… et puis comment la conversation a-t-elle pu dériver à ce point du sujet initial ? Je reconnais bien là Erwin, il sait comment faire pour éviter ce dont il n'a pas envie de parler. Mais, je sais que lui-même sait que je ne suis pas dupe et que sa sortie prochaine à l'extérieur des mûrs n'est pas encore validée.

Je suis toutefois intrigué de connaître sa réaction si je lui disais que c'était lui qui me donnait de l'espoir. Car, il ne fait aucun doute, l'air de rien, qu'un autre imbécile à la tête du bataillon n'aurait pas réussi tant de choses, n'aurait même pas eu l'idée d'entreprendre tant de projets et que ceux-ci n'auraient probablement jamais aboutie, aussi bien que ceux qu'Erwin avait mené. Nous n'en serions pas là aujourd'hui sans ce stupide blondinet arrogant et trop sûr de lui. Erwin est la source de mon espoir : s'il meurt, il n'y a plus aucune chance de salut pour nous, pour l'humanité.

"Si tu n'es pas là demain, le bataillon disparaitra et nos chances de reconquérir nos terres aussi. Celles-ci ont d'ailleurs probablement déjà bien baissé maintenant que tu as perdu ton bras, alors hors de question de jouer les héros lors de la prochaine mission extra-muros."

Il sourit, comme toujours, devant ma réponse. Parfois, j'ai comme l'impression qu'il sait par avance ce que je vais lui dire. Ou alors, il a peut-être juste travaillé à se faire un visage pour donner cette impression.

"J'ai le pressentiment que notre prochaine mission sera la dernière. Notre combat contre les titans prendra fin et j'espère que ce sera à notre avantage. Cette ère de l'humanité arrive à son terme.

-Notre prochaine mission sera très probablement la dernière pour toi oui !

-Ce que tu peux être borné Livaï, tu refuses d'entendre ce qu'il se passe. Tu as peur que tout prenne bientôt fin ?

-Moi borné ? Tu es l'estropié qui veut aller sur le terrain : c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité !

-Oui j'irai affronter les titans et assister au tournant de nos vies, je n'ai pas besoin de me préserver davantage puisque c'est notre dernier combat au sein du bataillon."

Je soupire. Cette conversation n'a aucun sens. Aucun de nous ne bougera de sa position pour céder à l'autre de toute façon. Et je reste persuadé qu'il n'est pas encore remis du choc de sa blessure, ce qui n'est pas très étonnant d'ailleurs. Parler avec lui est vide d'intérêt à l'heure actuelle et j'espère juste qu'il va réussir à se remettre les idées en place rapidement : au vu de la situation nous allons avoir besoin de lui à son maximum dans peu de temps. Il ne va pas pouvoir se reposer longtemps sur ses lauriers dans cet hôpital.

"Tu as peur Livaï, ça ne te ressemble pas. J'aurai cru que tu serais plus enjoué de savoir que ce combat éternel prenait enfin fin.

-Oui, enjoué est la caractéristique qui me correspond le mieux, tu as raison !"

Non mais quel idiot parfois ! S'il n'était pas sur son lit d'hôpital estropié comme ça, je me serai assuré de lui faire ravaler son petit sourire misérable. Je me demande vraiment ce qu'il lui prend aujourd'hui, ça ne lui ressemble pas d'agir de cette manière. Quand bien même je puisse imaginer le choc d'une telle blessure, je trouve sa réaction trop étrange. Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond chez lui...

"Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis depuis tout à l'heure Erwin ?

-Et toi Livaï, tu t'entends parler ? Ton discours est absolument illogique… !"

Cet abruti à le sourire aux lèvres et me fixe droit dans les yeux alors qu'il reprend :

"Tu affirmes que je dois me ménager, que je suis notre seule chance de nous en sortir et à côté de ça, tu refuses de rêver à ce que pourra être demain, tu considères comme naïf l'espoir de tes propres compagnons… Alors, dans quel camp tu es Livaï ? Tu crois au bataillon ou tu as déjà perdu ?"

Ses pupilles bleues brillent alors qu'il me fixe de son expression fière et sûr de lui, de son visage de Major. Je le hais parfois, je me rappelle maintenant pourquoi je ne m'attarde jamais à avoir de grandes et longues discussions avec lui, l'idéologiste. Oui, je crois en Erwin Smith, et oui je considère les rêves des autres bien trop prématurés. Je ne me prendrais pas à rêver alors que tout peut s'effondrer, même si je suis sûr que le seul qui puisse nous tirer de là est ce blondinet stupide.

"Tu crains peut-être d'être inutile une fois cette époque révolue ? Après tout, la guerre contre les Titans est ce qui nous a toujours motivé, notre raison même d'exister, le seul sens à nos vies.

-Et bien éclaire-moi Erwin, que comptes-tu devenir ? J'ai hâte de connaître les rêves d'avenir de notre Major !"

Le Major en question continue de m'observer amuser, comme si mon comportement avait quelque chose de comique à ses yeux. Bien que je ne comprenne pas du tout en quoi cette conversation pourrait être cocasse, au contraire, Erwin se laisse aller sur son lit d'hôpital en souriant.

"Hélas, je crains que mon avenir tel que je le vois ne soit pas aussi captivant que tu pourrais l'imaginer !

-Oh mais dis-moi Erwin, je suis curieux de voir l'homme que tu aimerais être dans un avenir idéaliste.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Mais oui Erwin, fais-moi rêver !"

Je le vois lâcher un nouveau sourire, encore une fois à mon plus grand damne, alors qu'il se redresse pour s'asseoir, adossé à son oreiller. Il tend sa main vers moi et me fait signe d'approcher avec son index, comme s'il voulait me faire part d'un secret. Habitué à ses lubies étranges, je m'approche de lui en essayant de ne pas montrer mon agacement face à la situation. Il se penche vers mon visage et j'attends d'entendre sa réponse, légèrement impatienté par sa petite mise en scène. Puis, brusquement sa main valide se dresse jusqu'à mon visage et alors que je me recule par réflexe, il empoigne déjà mes cheveux et colle sa bouche sur la mienne.

Ni une ni deux, je me dégage de sa poigne et me retire brusquement loin de lui.

"Mais à quoi tu joues Erwin, putain ?!"

Je passe le revers de ma veste contre mes lèvres, encore choqué du contacte brusque qui vient de se produire. Cette saleté de blondinet a complètement perdu la boule, c'est sûr et certain maintenant, son bras manquant n'est que la partie visible de l'iceberg, il a dû prendre un mauvais coup sur le crâne !

"Alors quoi ?! Une fois que mon titre de Major ne vaudra plus rien, je n'aurais plus aucun intérêt à tes yeux Livaï ?"

Putain, mais il a complètement déraillé et il ne semble même pas s'en rendre compte.

"Tu es déçu ? Trop banal pour en valoir le coup ?"

Il ne peut décidément pas être sérieux ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Sérieusement, je ne sais pas à quoi il joue, mais ça ne me plait pas du tout ! S'il continue à me chercher, qu'importe qu'il soit blessé, je vais m'occuper de le défenestrer du troisième étage en moins de deux ! Je suis trop gentil avec lui ces derniers temps, il faudrait peut-être lui rappeler ce qui se passe quand on me cherche.

"Erwin, tu es vraiment un abruti. Je ne sais pas ce que tu essayes de faire, mais je peux t'assurer mon poing en pleine figure bientôt !

-Ah, Livaï ! J'étais sûr que tu réagirais comme ça. Tu es incapable de te défaire de ta carapace ne serait-ce que le temps d'une conversation !

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Ça n'avait rien d'une "conversation" ce que tu as fait tout à l'heure !

-Et bien, tu m'en vois attristé, même si je savais, après tout, comment tout cela allait se terminer…

-Vraiment Erwin, parfois je ne te suis pas. Je pense que je devrais juste m'en aller."

J'entends le rire léger de ce stupide blond me répondre. D'habitude, il est réfléchi, et même s'il lui arrive d'être idéaliste et rêveur, il n'agit jamais sans raison. Mais là, je sèche complètement. Je ne vois pas du tout où il veut en venir.

"Aller Livaï, tu devrais arrêter d'être si sérieux, tu auras bien le temps de l'être très bientôt. Tu voulais une réponse à ta question et je te l'ai donné, pas la peine de sortir de tes gonds pour si peu !

-Tu appelles ça une réponse ? Désolé, mais je n'y ai vu qu'une de tes provocations ridicules !"

Non mais sérieusement ?! Son rêve, c'est de rouler des patins à ses recrues ? Merci Erwin, mais je ne suis pas stupide à ce point : soit il ne souhaite pas en parler et il est extrême dans sa manière de changer de sujet, soit il n'a aucune réponse à apporter ! Mais ça, merci bien, je m'en passerai !

"Oh, tu n'as pas compris ma réponse ? Mais laisse-moi te montrer à nouveau Livaï !"

Je fronce les sourcils alors que je le vois s'approcher de moi une nouvelle fois. Je m'éloigne de lui, non sans le fusiller du regard avant, alors qu'il se contente de son éternel sourire niais. Je le hais parfois, vraiment, il a un don tout particulier pour réussir à me mettre hors de moi ! Et alors que la situation ne semble pas pouvoir être pire, je sens son bras valide qui m'agrippe avec force et me fais basculer vers l'avant. Avant même que je n'ai le temps d'esquisser le moindre mouvement, je me retrouve de nouveau proche d'Erwin. Trop proche. Surpris, je reste immobile alors que ses lèvres s'écrasent sur les miennes. Anticipant mon recul, Erwin accroche mon épaule fermement pour m'empêcher de fuir. Je reste crispé, sourcils froncés et mâchoire serrée, jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide enfin à me relâcher, après ce qui semble une éternité.

"Alors quoi ? Tu veux tirer un coup après toutes ses années de durs labeurs ? Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de résoudre le problème des Titans pour ça ! Il y a des quartiers dans lesquels on s'occupe spécialement de ça…

-Ha ha non ! Ce n'est pas tout à fait ça vois-tu…

-Ah oui ? Eh bien, évite de refaire ça à l'avenir sur moi tu veux ?! C'est dégueulasse !"

Je soupire et me force à me détendre un peu. Ce type est vraiment imprévisible, je me demande à quel point ça doit être le bordel dans sa tête parfois … ! Il me fixe de ses grands yeux turquoises, comme s'il attendait que j'ajoute quelque chose, mais comme rien ne vient, c'est lui qui reprend la parole le premier :

"Je penserai à me laver les dents la prochaine fois, pour que ça ne te dérange pas. Mais tu restes trop maniaque…

-La prochaine fois ? J'ai l'air d'être une poupée gonflable ? Tu devrais avoir plus de contact avec tes propres soldats, tu aurais pu régler ton problème depuis longtemps… !

-Livaï, tu es vraiment doué pour voir ce qui t'arrange, ne m'oblige pas à recommencer une troisième fois alors que je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de passer par la salle de bain !"

J'espère qu'il ne tente pas de me faire comprendre ce que je crois, parce que… Non ! C'est une blague ! Erwin se fout magistralement de moi, c'est un cauchemar !

"Tu te fous de moi Erwin ?

-J'en ai l'air ?

-Je serais plus ou moins tenté de dire oui…

-Et bien non, je ne me fous pas de toi Livaï. Je suis on ne peut plus sérieux. Et bien que ça t'est visiblement impossible à avaler, c'est ainsi."

Mais comment a-t-on pu en arriver là ? J'étais juste censé lui dire que les excursions en dehors des murs étaient exclus pour lui, et maintenant nous voilà dans une putain de situation gênante ! J'aurai dû plus me méfier, je savais qu'il allait dévier le sujet, mais quand même, j'ai du mal à le comprendre !

"Bon alors si je comprends bien, ton rêve post-Titan c'est de me refiler tes germes buccaux ? Désolé, mais j'ai du mal à te prendre au sérieux Erwin… !

-Et pourquoi c'est si difficilement envisageable ? J'aimerais beaucoup savoir tient !

-Tu rigoles j'espère ? Non mais depuis quand tu as cette folie en tête Erwin ? Je n'arrive toujours pas à en croire mes oreilles… !

-Quoi ? Aller, je ne suis pas assez bien pour l'homme le plus fort de l'humanité ?!"

Je ne sais pas comment il arrive encore à rire, car je suis personnellement estomaqué. Ce qu'il me raconte est juste trop inconcevable pour moi. Je ne peux juste pas y croire, tout cela ressemble trop à une vaste blague.

"Désolé Erwin, mais je n'arrive pas… juste à croire ce que tu me dis là. C'est beaucoup trop inattendu ! Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais laissé des signes ou je ne sais pas moi…

-Oui je sais bien, jusqu'à présent, tout cela n'avait pas de place ici, j'ai toujours laissé ma vie de côté pour celle du Major, mais si le Major doit me céder sa place à son tour, alors c'est ce que je veux Livaï !

-Dans ce cas, ça ne sert à rien d'en parler maintenant, le jour dont tu parles ne viendra sûrement jamais… !"

Oui, à quoi bon se prendre la tête, après tout, hormis sa foutue certitude que nous arrivons au bout de notre combat contre les Titans, il n'y a rien. Nous allons peut-être devoir lutter pendant encore un bon nombre d'année, un bon nombre de siècle même… D'ailleurs nous mourrons probablement au combat, comme tous les autres, tôt ou tard. Je ne suis pas du tout convaincu que les Titans disparaîtront de sitôt, c'est aussi inconcevable que ce qu'Erwin est en train de me faire depuis tout à l'heure. Alors, le mieux est encore de cesser d'y penser.

"Je note, Livaï, que tu évites le sujet, mais que tu ne me repousses pas franchement. Je dois reconnaître que je suis assez étonné !"

Je baisse un moment les yeux sur le plancher abîmé pour réfléchir : c'est Erwin Smith. En acceptant tout ce que je viens d'entendre, en admettant que tout cela soit vrai et en imaginant que les Titans soient un lointain souvenir, qu'est-ce que je ferais ? C'est une image tout à fait complexe à réaliser pour moi, mais j'ai la conviction que je dois le faire. Je dois trouver une réponse pour Erwin, et il est loin d'être stupide alors autant être honnête avec lui et réellement réfléchir à la question. De toute façon, il n'a pas l'air de vouloir lâcher le morceau alors… Et puis, pour être franc, je suis tout à fait étonné moi-même de ma propre réaction : je suis énervé contre Erwin, mais pas à cause des sentiments qu'il dit avoir pour moi. En fait, ça ne me gêne pas vraiment. Je comprends qu'il soit surpris, j'aurai dû être plus dur. Normalement, je me serai montré plus ferme et je l'aurai repoussé. Les sentiments et moi, ça ne marche pas très bien et pour tout ce qui implique de la romance… Non merci. D'un autre côté, j'ai aussi beaucoup de mal à imaginer ce stupide blond de cette manière… Et pourtant ! Alors, reste à savoir pourquoi je suis si calme ? Peut-être parce que c'est inenvisageable. Mais si jamais tout cela pouvait s'avérer être possible, se réaliser un jour. Si Erwin me le demandait vraiment ? Est-ce quelque chose que je pourrais vouloir ? Non, probablement pas. Néanmoins, savoir que je ne serais pas juste seul, mis à l'écart après la chute des murs a un côté rassurant. Savoir qu'Erwin imagine hypothétiquement que je fasse partie de l'après est réconfortant pour moi qui n'est pas d'avenir.

"Eh bien, comme tu le sais Erwin, je n'ai pas beaucoup de projet si nous parvenions à vaincre les Titans alors…

-Les événement prennent une tournure plutôt inattendu Livaï, je suis stupéfait de ce que tu me laisses entendre… Et aussi que tu ne m'aies pas encore frappé… !"

Stupide Major ! C'est bien la première fois que nous avons une telle conversation : que ce soit le sujet ou l'atmosphère qui se dégage de celle-ci, c'est beaucoup trop léger pour être une discussion entre le Major et son Caporal. Mais je suis bien obligé d'être honnête avec moi-même, je trouve cela divertissant et les avances du blondinet ne me rebutent pas. Et je ne suis même pas énervé contre lui, ou contre moi-même. Je suis soulagé du ton insouciant de nos paroles, surtout après l'échec cuisant que nous venons de subir. Je me sens léger, aérien, alors que nous avons touché le fond aujourd'hui. Effectivement, je n'ai pas envie de frapper Erwin. Ou tout du moins je n'en ai plus envie. Pour le moment. Je doute que cela ne revienne assez rapidement, il a un don, après tout, pour me mettre hors de moi. Mais peut-être qu'il pourrait avoir un effet bénéfique pour moi, enfin pour ma vie si jamais tout cela devait prendre fin. Peut-être que je pourrai m'accrocher à ça, à ne pas être seul, un fin fil d'espoir, de rêve… C'est mieux que tout ce que j'ai toujours eu jusqu'à présent : je pourrai avoir une raison de me battre dehors, une vraie raison, un souhait personnel au lieu de penser à l'humanité. Bien que se battre pour l'humanité soit louable, c'est une idée bien trop générale. Un rêve individuel, un objectif à atteindre fait bien plus de sens ! Erwin comme objectif à atteindre ? Dis comme ça, ça ressemble tout à fait à une blague, vraiment, je n'aurai pas été inventé ça tout seul. Notre Major peut parfois être complètement extravagant ! Je me demande où il a pu pêcher une idée pareille… ? Je n'aurai jamais, même imaginé, une relation entre nous au-delà de celle que nous partageons au sein du bataillon. Et c'est intéressant de noter que l'idée ne me dérange pas. Qui l'aurait cru ?!

"Je suis le premier étonné Erwin, mais je dois reconnaître que je suis curieux. Je n'ai pas de projet, pas d'avenir et ce que tu me proposes m'est totalement inconnu mais c'est tentant.

-Oh, tu me laisserais une chance par simple curiosité ?

-Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que je te laisse une chance : je ne suis pas aussi facile que ça… !

-Evidemment, je m'en serais douté ! Mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, j'aime les défis, c'est de bonne guerre."

Je souris intérieurement. J'ai hâte de voir comment il va s'y prendre : après tout, avec ce qui a été dit, je doute qu'il attende la fin des titans pour commencer son petit jeu. Je devrai peut-être même plutôt me méfier que d'être enthousiaste, avec Erwin, on n'est jamais trop prudent. Pour lui, la meilleure des défenses, c'est l'attaque, alors je ferai mieux de me préparer au pire, dès maintenant.

"Eh bien, sur ce Erwin, je vais te laisser réfléchir à tes plans. Et aussi au fait que je vais te casser les deux jambes si tu bouges d'ici ! Ne pense pas que je sois assez stupide pour avoir oublié… !"

Je lui envoie un regard équivoque sur ma manière de penser, alors qu'il rit, visiblement non conscient des risques qu'il encoure. Puis, il m'attrape par le bras, et dans une scène de déjà-vu m'attire contre lui pour tenter de m'embrasser. Je le laisse faire pour une seconde à peine et m'éloigne de lui, des éclairs dans les yeux. Je vais finalement vers la porte pour quitter les lieux et laisser Erwin à son triste sort, mais avant de définitivement m'en aller, je me retourne, un petit sourire aux lèvres :

"-À très bientôt Erwin !"

* * *

 _Merci à tous d'avoir lu ce petit OS que j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire. N'hésitez pas à commenter et à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ça fait toujours trèèès plaisir ! ; ) Comme indiqué, c'est un OS complet, donc il n'y aura pas de suite à cet écrit...!_

 _SPOIL /!\ : J'écris cette fic depuis un certain temps déjà et j'ai été heureuse de constater dans les chapitres 80 et 81 la relation forte qu'il y a entre Livaï et Erwin. Surtout dans le scan 81, où Livaï semble prêt à tout pour ramener Erwin !_


End file.
